You kissed her!
by idontmindreally
Summary: Gemma confronts Kartik about something he did. Mostly fluffy. it has a happy ending! -
1. Chapter 1

I burst into his tent, breathing heavily.

"Kartik," I said with so many emotions burning in those 2 syllables I could barley stand it.

"Gemma," he said apprehensively. He had a right to be nervous; he was going to regret his actions. He would rue what he did. We were silent. After a few minutes of icy quiet, he could bear it no longer as it seemed, "Gemma, my lady, I owe you my gravest apologies," he began formally, his voice panicked.

"Kartik," struggling to keep my voice sweet and my face relaxed and soft," I've missed you _so_ much! I'm glad we can be together this lovely night. Anne is ill and in the infirmary, we have all night to do whatever we please…" I trailed off. This was a lie, of course, but if I told him Anne was really in our room, he would panic and send me back.

I saw his face slowly relax, the panic leave his eyes, replaced with hope and excitement.

I leaned into him, saying, "Tell me, Kartik, what were you doing last night?"

His face tensed again immediately, "I was…I was…"

"Yes?" I said expectantly.

"I only kissed her because—"

"I know perfectly well why you kissed her, Karthic" I spat his name as if it was some forbidden curse.

"Gemma, sweet, it's only because I love you," he said meekly.

"Don't call me that. Don't make excuses. Don't—"I broke off in a groan. I wish I could've screamed, but I would wake up the whole camp. I took a few deep breaths and turned back to him.

"Karthic," I began again, "When we first started…doing this," I gestured to him and me, "We made one agreement. Only one".

Well, at least he had the sense to look guilty, shameful, rueful. And he looked incredibly good doing so. NO! Focus, Gem, you're angry. Right, angry.

"Karthic, what was that agreement?" I whispered because I didn't trust my voice not to betray me right now.

"Gemma, you've made your point," he said, whining slightly.

"No, Karthic, I haven't. What was that ONE agreement? What was my ONE request?"

"Gem…" he said.

"What was it?" I asked venomously.

"Not to bring out friends into it. Especially Miss Worthington—Felicity", he recited quietly.

"Yes, and what did you do last night?"

"I—Oh, Gemma, I'm so sorry. I really didn't mean to, I just. Well, I missed you so much. I just wanted to attract your attention somehow…"

"And you thought, somehow, this was the correct way to do this?" I spat at him.

"Well—"

"It isn't, Karthic, it isn't. I cannot believe you would do this. To me, to her, to yourself," I said, my voice strained so I wouldn't shout, "Especially to yourself," I added vengefully.

"Miss Worthington seemed quite taken. It made her happy, at least" he said, trying to reason illogically.

"Karthic, I said, my fury suddenly turning into hopelessness, "You don't understand. You don't understand Felicity. When she falls for someone, she falls hard. You're all she can talk about…" I paused, collecting myself before I raised my voice too much.

"And does that made you feel…envious?" he asked innocently.

I turned to him slowly. So, _that's_ why he kissed Fee. I leaned forward, the frock I borrowed from Felicity holding my form.

"Yes, Karthic. It made me very, very envious. _I _wanted to be the one kissing you under the full moon last night. Not, Felicity. Exotic, cleaver, wicked Felicity. Fee gets everything she wants. But not you, too. You're mine".

Kartik P.O.V

"And that made you feel…envious," I ventured, feigning purity.

She turned slowly around, her beautiful golden curls capturing the light, her brilliant green eyes sparkling. She leaned forward. Her perfect curves, her pale cleavage enticed me, within grasp, but I knew I might get my hand bitten if I dared touch her right now.

"Yes, Karthic. It made me very, very envious. _I _wanted to be the one kissing you under the full moon last night. Not, Felicity. Exotic, cleaver, wicked Felicity. Fee gets everything she wants. But not you, too. You're mine". She spoke slowly, softly. She was so bloody tempting. A bubble of hope swelled inside of me in this enchanting instant. She would forgive me. And then, she would kiss me.

"But that's not the point," she continued. That was it. My magical moment, my bubble of hope; passed, and burst. "Fee. She's the point. You made her happy for all of 3 seconds. Now what? You continue fraternizing with her an expect me to stand by demurely and happily allow my man to…to enjoy other women as if I'm merely entertainment?"

_Of course not, my Gemma will never be demure. _

"Well, Mr. Kartik, that won't work. I will not stand by while you entertain Felicity. Or better yet, because that won't work, don't ever speak to her again to appease me. Don't spare her another glance. Shatter her hopes, break her spirit"

_Like she broke Ithal's_ I thought, butt I didn't dare speak out loud.

She continued with a mocking edge to her voice, "Force her to see you every singe day, knowing you kissed her, knowing you no longer care for her. Or better yet, knowing you never cared for her; that you only kissed her to rile her best friend. That's an excellent course of action. Fee always looks before she leaps. She likes to think she doesn't, but she does. And what of the one time she doesn't, the one time she doesn't consider the ramifications of her actions, even unconsciously? She falls. And she hits the ground _hard_.

"Oh, and I forgot the last option," she wnet on, bitterly, her voice breaking, "you decide Felicity is the one for you; beautiful Fee, not me. Fee may be damaged, but at least she's not dangerous. She has no visions, she's not so ruined, so damaged, so hazardous. She would never yell at you like this or deprive you of anything, like her kiss". She was right. I would like nothing better than to kiss her pink, bow shaped lips right now.

"Forget me, move on to Felicity. Damage me further. I will mend, I will survive. You two be happy," she was almost shrieking at this point." she stopped, her startling eyes starry, brimming g with tears, her beautiful flaming golden hair springing loose from it's pin, creating a hallow around her beautiful face. The candle lit on the small table was casting a warm glow on her normally pale, freckly skin and he chest heaved with emotion. She was so beautiful. And she's all mine, provided I'm cautious and handle this well.

Her tears spilled, but she soldiered on. "So Mr. I-know-it-all, what do you propose you do now?" she was not crying any more. She scowled at me, "Do you want gorgeous, simple Fee or damaged, dangerous Gemma? Pick your girl, Mr. Kartik, because I will not stand by and tolerate you—"

That was it. to hell with caution, there was only so much I could take.


	2. Chapter 2

I reached up and grabbed her by the upper arms, pulling her towards me and gluing her to me with a kiss. She stiffened at first, but then melted as if forgetting all that had just happened. I slipped my tongue into her mouth. She tasted sweet like roses and honey. Her coppery curls fell forward and enveloped me in a warm embrace. I tangled my fingers into them.... they were soft like silk, and warm from resting on her shoulder.

It felt like the kiss went on forever. Like it was the first and last thing in my world, the only thing. She was my poison and I drank her in, bit by bit. I wrapped my arms around her, trying to reel her in closer, but suddenly she pulled away. She turned her face away from me so that I couldn't see her dazzlingly green eyes...her bowed lips or countless freckles, like constellations I'd like to chart.... she seemed to be trying to compose herself and she was breathing rather heavily.

"How...how DARE you?" She asked in a trembling voice. She turned her face my way then. Her eyes were as blazing as the candles in that moment, even if a little wet, and her copper curls surrounded her face like flames. She was biting her lip, which was slightly swollen from our kiss.

Even though I knew this wasn't the correct time to do so, she was so beautiful, I imagined finally stealing her away. We would spend all day and all night, just lounging in the delicious heat of each other's bodies. And then she would turn to me, her eyes dark…

"W-what do you mean?" I stammered, collecting my thoughts, trying to decide if I actually knew what she meant.

"You-- you cant go kissing me the night after you've kissed Felicity! It's atrocious of you to toy like that!" She said, her voice straining against the words, speaking in the way I'm sure she did around her friends. I missed my old Gemma that talks like a little schoolboy and has a wicked glint to her eye that matched.

I stepped forward, a twinge of guilt gnawing at me. How could I have been so stupid? But...well I only wanted her to stop ignoring me. But I should probably try and prove it to her anyways.... I sighed, and stepped forward, taking her hands in mine. She tried to pull back but I held on.

"Gemma, love...?" I said softly, "Gemma: really....I only wanted you back....you were ignoring me....I was at a loss of what to do. I'm so sorry. Gemma, please, listen to me.... I'm so, so sorry.... I never meant to hurt you I---"

"You didn't hurt me!" she corrected me insistently, "I'm only worried about...about Felicity." She tried pulling her hands away once again but the effort was less full this time.

"Gemma!" I insisted, "How can you doubt that I love you, when it is you I am kissing now, tonight. When it was you before was even the mere mention of Miss Worthington?" I said imploringly, looking out of my lashes at her. Her green eyes narrowed.

"Me? Now...? Really...?" she sounded disbelieving, "And what about tomorrow Kartik? What then, when I find you intertwined in the arms of my dear Felicity yet again?" She said venomously.

"There wont be a then, because that wont happen again." I said, staring into her eyes and truly meaning what I said, hoping she could read that in my face. She looked like she was wavering when she said in a brisk voice, "So, have you made your choice then?"

"Yes. You." I said without hesitation.

"So, dangerous Gemma then?" she confirmed. I nodded earnestly. "Well let me just say this Kartik; If you bring Felicity into our.... into...this...relationship, then I will remove myself. You will never hear from me again. Or steal a willing kiss from my lips. You will be dead to me. I will not be made a puppet that bends to your every will, nor will I be made a fool by some… boy. Understood?" She asked, still all business.

Understood? Of course she is understood! I wouldn't make the same mistake twice. But I dared not say something so cocky yet. "Yes." I said. And she seemed to soften, so I said, "Shall we take a stroll?"

Gemma POV

"Shall we take a stroll?" Kartik asked, a smile playing at his lips.

"Yes.... That sounds rather refreshing" I said and smiling back. It was as if nothing had changed...but I knew a different story laid waiting for me back at school.


	3. Chapter 3

We were walking through the forest, talking about our future and our past. These were the times I liked Kartik. He showed off his wit, his intelegence, and his good-looks simply by story-telling. He would make a fantastic father one day. I blushed at the thought. had I really just thought the mundane, demure, thoughts that ran through the likes of Ann and Pippa's head every day? I shivered.

"Are you cold?" he asked immediately.

"No," I said honestly.

"You'll catch a chill," he said, stopping dead in the middle of the path and looking at me as if for the first time that night. I wore Felicities frock and nothing else. I wan't wearing my extensive underclothes, just bloomers, although the dress had a light, built in corset. He me his hand-knitted sweater. I declined, smiling at his thinly. He rolled his eyes at me and draped it over my shoulders. I didn't realize I was chilly until the heavy, fragrant cashmere was around me.

"So, what's your earliest memory?" I he asked me.

"I remember my mother singing me a lulaby... she said her best friend had taught it to her," I said absently, focusing on not turning my ankel in the complicated roots we were treading over.

"Do you recall the melody?" he asked, softly, taking me by the elbow and leading me through the last of the woods. The open moore spread out in front of us. He checked his pocket watch. It was almost 2:30.

"You should get some sleep," he said softly, steering mee towards the castle.

"I can sleep with you," I said, moving closer to him, trying to turn us around".

"Gemma," he graoned, "You know full well that--"

"Let them know!" I exclaimed, turning around, enjoying the free feeling under my skirt. "I don't care".

"Gem," he said. And then he laughed. I could just hear him saying 'let the child play'.

I took his arm and we walked towards the school.

"Indeed, I do rember the way it went," I said, after a moment's silence.

"Well?"I began to hum the haunting melody, remmebering my mother's warm smile. but looking back on the memory, herface was lighned and her eys frantic. I blinked a few times, swalloing the frightening image and I began to sing the words.

"Golden slumbers kiss your eyes,

Smiles await you when you rise.

Sleep pretty darling do not cry.

And I will sing a lullaby.

Rock them, rock them lullaby

Cares you know not,

Therefore sleep you,

Sleep,

pretty darling, Do not cry,

And I will sing a lullaby."

When I was trough he was staring at me, his dark eyes twinkleing.

"My mother used to sing that to me," he said, a strange wonder in his voice. I smiled at him, my eyes tearing up. This was...t his was am i crying?

By now we were nearly in the shadow of the castle. My window was on the north side, not on the south side where we were standing.

"Allow me to escort you, m'lady" he said formally, bowing goofily. I giggled.

"No, sir, I really must take my leave without the precence of a man such as yourself".

"And why is that?" he asked.

"Because that castle is so full of girls wanting to kiss your supple lips that I just don't--" I broke off, disolving into a fit of giggles

"Ah but the only supple lips I reave are yours, m'lady," he said wickedly, grabbing me by the waist and drawing me in, kissing me long and hard and sweet. He made a move to pull away, but I wrapped my arms around his neck, not letting him leave. I didn't know when I would leave next... I needed a lingering mark, something to remind me of him while I was wrapped up in my alter-life in the school.

"Why, you--" I heard a voice, trampling on my special time. My heart froze. I knew all too well that furious tone. I tunred. There was Felicity, wearing a lavish gold frock with a pinnafore beneath, her chest heaving, her eyes shining. Her white-blond hair was piled on top hof her head and she wore her best diamond necklace.

"YOU WHORE," she screeched, apparently finding her voice once more, "YOU ABSOLUTE WRETCHED WHORE. YOU THINK YOU'RE SO SPECIAL, DON'T YOU? WELL?! DON'T YOU?!"

"Felicity," I said calmly. Really I wasn't calm at all. My heart was racing and my blood throbbing. How could we have been so stupid and blind? How long had she been standing there?

"DON'T YOU DARE SPEAK MY NAME!" she screamed then her voice got quiet, "I tursted you Gemma Doyle. I have told you things I have never told anyone else before in my entire life and you go and... FRATERNIZE with the man I am in love with. I hope you never try to speak to me again!" she turned and fled, sobbing, away from the school.

Without thinking twice I was after her, running blindly, tripping over the tail of my frock. I didn't know where Fee was going or what she panned on doing, but I knew I had to stop her.

Katrik P.O.V.

"I hope you never try to speak to me again!" she howled and turned, running surprisingly quickly towards the woods.

Before I knew it, Gemma was gone, tearing through the night, running after Felicity. I sighed, worried. Those woods are not safe at night. Its easy to get lost, even for someone like me who knew the woods well. I stood on the spot for a moment, thinking of what to do. then I began running as fast as my legs would carry me back to the camp.

p.s. that song is a beatles song, just so you know. My mom used to sing it to me so i changed the kyrics a little bit to how she used to sing it cuz i like that way better but here's the original...

.com/watch?v=lb2iANN_D_Q


	4. Chapter 4

Kartik P.O.V

I tore off to the camp and burst into Emilian's tent(its latin. it means rival....btw). I knew he would help me. I ran into the tent and gabbed Emilian and pulled him out of the tent

"Please. Help me brother. The woman I love has just disappeared into the woods after her friend and I don't know where they went...." I say, speaking in rapid gypsy. Emilian just nods and allows me to lead him out of the campsite and into the woods.

"Which way?" He asks. I point out thee direction in which Gemma ran after Felicity. Emilian gives another nod and then we're off, tearing after them into the woods. There are soft prints sprinkled around the forest floor that i know belong to Gemma and Felicity. We follow the tracks and I hope against hope that we dont come across a track bigger than their dainty footprints....Emilian points ahead and says in his rough low voice,

"There they are brother" I look to where he's pointing and I see two moonlit angels circling and hissing at each other next to the lake. I also see something behind them. It would just be a dark shape if it's left hand wasn't glinting dangerously in a way that I recognized as a dagger. I pointed it out to Emilian who nodded and pressed a finger to his lips while pulling out a short silver dagger. I followed his lead as we inched around behind the trees towards the girls and that ominous dark shape.

"Who are YOU to call a slut?!" I hear my Gemma hiss in a threatening voice, "you have SEEN me with him Fee! You ignored it, you ignored what you saw. And you wish to play the blame upon me?!" Gemma says scathingly. Felicity's eyes widen.

"Me?! You never TOLD me you liked him...but then again, you never tell me ANYTHING! Poor sweet Gemma....so misunderstood. Too much power to handle. To much to deal with. It is not MY fault that you never said a thing to me about this boy!" Felicity says right back, without hesitation. She just didn't understand did she? And to think id kissed her....me and Emilian inch towards the cloaked figure. Under the moonlight I saw the sign of the Rakshana glint menacingly and felt a swell of sickness rise in me. We're so close now....just a few more steps...

"Ha! That's the only part of me you care about though isn't it? My powers....my stupid bloody POWERS! You know nothing Felicity. Nothing." Gemma said, danger etched into every syllable of her voice.

"I know nothing do I?!" Felicity starts, "Well you're wrong. You have all those powers! Do you even know what you could DO with them?! But you do NOTHING! You have all of that ruddy POWER" She spits the word out like its poison, "And you don't even know how to use it. And you think all I care about is your power? Well that's rich coming from you Gemma Doyle. You, who would throw away your friend just for a boy....and all because you couldn't have him. You are nothing but a dirty backstabbing fool." She says, throwing my Gemma a nasty look that makes me want to hit her. But no....I must focus now. We are so close. Just close enough....With one breath, Emilian launches himself from behind the tree and onto the attacker, at the same time that i jump out and push Gemma and Felicity backwards, away from the clash of the silver daggers. I hear the attacker give a grunt of pain as Emilian's fist makes contact with his face. But then the attacker flips, pinning Emilian....Come on come on come on....Emilian kicks up and flips them again. This time, before the attacker can take a moment to even catch his breath, Emilian pushes the dagger into his ribs and the attacker gives one last sigh before he goes silent. Emilian stands, panting for breath and still clutching his dagger. I look towards Felicity just in time to see her throw a glowing look towards Emilian. I almost laugh in relief....but not quite. That was just to close....

Gemma POV

I stand up and look over to check that Felicity is okay, and to my surprise I see her staring longingly at the man who just saved us from the attacker. I sigh and roll my eyes affectionately, swallowing my harsh response and pulling Felicity to her feet.

"Im sorry. Maybe we're both right....maybe we could talk about it for real sometime later...." I say, searching Felicity's eyes. I see her repress a smile so as to retain her dignity.

"Well...if you insist..." She says, but this time she smiles and pulls me into a hug.

A/N

So pay attention to this Emilian Character. I think I'll do a sequel (if you'd like) from Emilian and Felicity's points of view instead of Gemma and Kartik's. Thoughts?

xo

Isabel


	5. Chapter 5

_Gemma P.O.V._

I hugged her back, rolling my eyes at Kartik over her shoulder. he grinned back, but I could tell he was shaken. Was that man from Rakshana? I didn't know and I knew Kartik would never tell me. He shelters me too much... like a baby.  
"hello," I said to the gentleman that had saved my life. "I don't think we've met, but thank you very much".  
"Certainly. Anything I could do to help my brother Kartik," the man said, and I was surprised to hear a clean as a whistle English accent. "My name is Emilian". He kissed my hand valiantly. I smiled at him, taking Kartik's arm. he turned to Felicity and said "And who is the fine lady who accompanies you tonight, Miss Doyle".  
"Felicity Worthington," Fee preened, curtsying shyly. he smiled at her before turning back to Kartik.  
"Who are you to be in the presence of such fine young ladies?" he asked, a glimmer in his clear eyes. They were a queer color... not exactly green, not exactly brown, but not really hazel either. They were golden in the center fanning out into a misty green not unlike my own. he was handsome, there's no doubt about it. But not really Felicity's type. she liked the kind who would do whatever she said. Someone who needed her. Like someone who wasn't as rich, or good looking, or strong as here. But Emilian looked all of these things. Well, I don't know if he was as rich as her but it didn't look like he cared.  
"Will you come back to camp with us?" Emilian asked. Felicity and I looked at each other.  
"Well..." I said.  
"They really can't," Kartik butt in. They need to be getting some sleep. tomorrow is Sunday which means there's a early morning mass. Felicity groaned.  
"You're no fun!" she whined, smiling and Emililan.  
"I know, isn't he just a stick in the mud," I grinned over at her. He swatted at me playfully and we made our way toward the Gypsy camp without further discussion, stepping over the body of the dead man.  
As we made our way, Felicity fell into step with Kartik, looking at me meaningfully. I groaned inwardly. Kartik was about to get a break-up speech. i hoped he stood up for himself and didn't let Fee walk all over him. Knowing him, he would.  
I stepped ahead walking with Emilian.  
"So." I said to him and he looked at me, surprised.  
"Pretty catch, Kartik has there," he said. I smiled.  
"How did you know?" I asked, blushing a little.  
"You can just tell," he said wisely. He was young but he didn't act it. I felt that he would click well with Felicity. I said as much and he grinned at me, that twinkle in his eye again.  
"You're already pairing us up, then, Miss Doyle?" he asked mockingly. I blushed furiously.  
"Hardly, I simply said what i was thinking".  
"Ah. My apologies, Miss Doyle," he said formally. I liked this man. he seemed like Kartik. He had mention Emilian a few times. They were best friends and now I could see why. Maybe Felicity had corrupted me, but all I could think of was how fabulous it would be if they were together. Me and Fee could sneak out together, talking about out Gypsy loves together, giggle about it secretively together...  
By this time we could see Spence again. We kept off the lawn, avoiding being seen.  
"what time is it?" I wondered out loud. He looked up at the sky, judging from the moon.  
"It looks about 4" he said.  
"Prayers are at quarter to 6 sharp.." I commented.  
"Not feeling adventurous enough to pass time with two ruffians, Miss Doyle?' he teased me.  
I pulled a face at him, demonstrating my displeasure, but simply said "Call me Gemma".  
Felicity came up beside me then linking arms with me and saying "May I borrow Miss Doyle for a moment, sir?"  
"Certainly, Miss Worthington," he said, lagging back to walk with Kartik.  
_Kartik P.O.V._  
I watched Gemma walk along with her bratty friend. Felicity was talking animatedly and laughing. she was the prettiest when she laughed. All the slyness and the schemes etched into her face were gone. And I knew one day she would meet someone who erased those lines from her face. its just a matter of time... I wondered if maybe asking Emilian to join us was the best choice I'd made since taking the chance with Gemma...


	6. Chapter 6

_Kartik P.O.V._

I turned to Emilian to gauge his reaction of the two girls. He had a strange contemplating look about him as he stared ahead at Felicity's back.... I'd seen many men wear similar looks, but never Emilian. He looks confused, but I know exactly what he is feeling.... I felt it when I first met Gemma. I still do.  
"Do you fancy her?" I ask. Meaning Felicity of course...  
"Wh- oh.... well...she's very..." Emilian says, blushing slightly and coming out of his trance. I smile knowingly.  
"It was the same with Gemma for me....I don't see any setbacks however, Miss Worthington seems perfectly set on her goals." I say, looking ahead and seeing that we have almost neared camp by now. Gemma and Felicity came to a complete stop outside my tent. Felicity gave Gemma a meaningful look that scared me slightly, before coming up to Emilian and batting her eyelashes flirtatiously.  
"So...." She starts, putting her hand lightly on Emilian's arm, but in a way that showed possession, "Have you ever...er been with a women?" She asks, with as much ease as if she were asking for a cup of tea, but as much intensity as the kisses Gemma and myself share. Emilian looks startled by all of this and merely says  
"Yes" Before he realizes what he's saying upon seeing Felicity's coy smile, "I mean- er...well, you two should be getting on back. Don't want to miss mass....then we'd all be in trouble." Felicity pouts, sticking out her lower lip ever so slightly and making her pale eyes wide. Emilian looks unsure and uncomfortable. Just then Felicity throws herself on Emilian, leaning into his chest. Gemma grabs my sleeve and says  
"Um....maybe we should..."  
"Yes" I agree, and we head into my tent, just as I hear;  
"My lady,' Emilian said politely, as was his custom. "I barely know you!"

I realize I left the lantern by the campfire, realizing how dark it is in the tent, so I creep back out to grab it as Felicity says," But Em, I feel like I've known you my whole life!" and then throws herself at him and kisses his cheek. She was lucky she had him; any other man would be ripping her flimsy frock off by now. Maybe Em and Fee were the perfect balance.  
"Er.." Emilian said uncomfortably.  
"Please?" Felicity said, beginning to tear off her frock, exposing an indecent amount of cleavage. I looked over to see Gemma peaking out of the tent see laughing merrily to herself. I, too, cracked a smile.  
"If you're going to do that, at least do it in the tent" Emilian said, panicked, leading her into his tent, right next to mine. I smile one last time and then slip back into my own tent. At once the space between us feels to small and to large as I hear vulgar thumping noises from the tent next door. Gemma looks at me. I look at Gemma. Then she takes a step forward, undoing her corset slowly as she walks. I want to touch her to kiss her, to hold her....but should I? All questions such as these agree wiped from my mind the moment Gemma kisses me. My fingers slide to the back of her corset and I unlace it for her, just as a long drawn out moan comes from the tent next door. Gemma sighs as the corset slips off of her. Damn....that was quite sexy....to add to it, her fingers slip up my shirt and press into the skin on my back. Then she slips my shirt off entirely........She runs her hands down my chest and through my hair, never breaking the kiss. Then shee pushes me backward onto the cot and presses into me. My fingers slip up her frock and press against her bare skin. I paint blind circles in it as I kiss her sweet lips. You can figure out the rest on your own.....  
After we're through, we lay on my cot, bare and sweat soaked under the blankets while I stroke Gemma's hair…next door I hear a loud gasp and more thumping. Bloody hell.... they're STILL going......  
_Gemma POV_  
I lie in Kartik's cot while he strokes my hair and I listen to the sounds of love making next door. Suddenly I hear a loud drawn out scream....Oh no....I know that voice. Mrs. Nightingale. She is not going to be pleased if we dont show up for vespers. I say as much and Kartik groans in protest, but lets me up and helps me search for all of my clothes. Once I'm properly dressed, I exit the tent and move onto....Emilian's...erm....I hit the side of my tent with my fist, and when nothing happens I unzip the flat and slip my head in, keeping my eyes closed shut.  
"Fee. Mass. Now." I say, and withdraw my head. The thumping noises stop, and moments later, Felicity emerges. I give her a look and then we dash off without a word, barely making it to mass on time....


End file.
